Brothers United
by Amazing-D
Summary: Three brothers Dylan, Devon and Draken leave Cruz Island to become pirates. Each one have their own goals to accomplish. Setting sail together, they will meet foes and friends on their journey to the Grand Line!
1. Chapter 1 - Enter the Trio

Hi there, this is my first fanfic. Hope you guys enjoy it!

This is more of reviving an old story that I stumbled across.

Onto the first chapter!

* * *

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own one piece**

**Chapter 1 Enter the Trio**

Somewhere along North Blue on a small island named Cruz Island, a trio of brothers were in an old clubhouse doing what they do best, nothing. Their clubhouse was along the beach away from the main village. The youngest one, Dylan, was sitting on a pathetically made wood chair reading a newspaper while the middle brother, Devon was sleeping on the floor. The oldest, Draken, was staring out the window into the ocean pondering something.

Dylan was 17, had short spiky black hair and was the second tallest. He wore a green camouflage shirt which was slightly unbuttoned revealing part of his chest with a three-quarter blue jeans and black sandals. He also sported a silver earring on his left ear.

Devon was 20, had long curvy black hair up to his shoulders and was the largest of the three. He had no shirt which showed off perfectly toned upper torso and wore long black pants with matching shoes. He had a tattoo of an anti-marine logo on his back.

Draken was 21, had short black hair and covered by a dark red cap. He wore a collared white T-shirt with a chinese red dragon artwork running along the back to the front and pair of dark blue jeans. The T-shirt was fully unbuttoned and the collars were flipped upwards. He also wore dark red and white sneakers.

The three of them wore a silver chain with a D pendant.

"HOLYSHIT!" Dylan suddenly shouted getting up from his chair.

"Huh what?" Devon grumpily sat up. Raising an eyebrow, Draken turned around and looked at the 17 year-old.

Dylan started waving the newspaper "I knew it! I knew they weren't dead!"

"What are you blabbering on about brat?" Devon uninterestedly asked laying back down. He was upset his precious nap was interrupted by such a random outburst.

"The strawhats, they're back!" he continued to wave the papers around.

"Strawhat Luffy even got a raise in his bounty. It's 400 million now." He announced after plucking out a wanted poster.

"400 million you say?" Draken answered. _That's odd, he just returned and they bumped up his bounty by 100 million. His escape from that war 2 years ago must've infuriated the higher ups in marine HQ._

"Yup check it out." Dylan then proceeded to make a paper aeroplane of the poster and attempted to fly it out to his oldest sibling.

Sadly it flew off course and out the window. The three of them sweat dropped in silence as they watched it fly away.

"What an idiot." Devon mumbled under his breath while Draken nodded and silently agreed.

"What was that you slob?" an embarrassed Dylan demanded crumpling the papers in his hand.

"You heard what I said brat." grinned Devon. Dylan tossed the posters aside as he pounced on his nemesis and all hell broke loose in the cabin.

Draken sighed as he picked up the papers and read it. Other than the return of Strawhat, nothing much has happened.

After sometime he had enough of the noise from their scuffle and decided to end it.

"Ok you two, break it up." he said announced.

Fight continues…

"Hey Devon, Dylan knock it off." a vein on the side of his head started to throb.

Nothing…

"I said ENOUGH!" he roared.

"Ouch!" cried Dylan as a punch came down on his head and Devon was launched out the open window by a beautiful kick.

The youngest brother was all teary eyed with a comically large bump on his head. After a few moments, the door slammed open with the grumpy Devon stomping back in. Draken noticed something in his hand.

"You always go easier on that brat you know that." he grumbled as he tossed the object at Draken's head.

"Well you are the older one so you should learn a little more restraint." Draken casually caught the crumpled up paper and proceeded to open it. _So Strawhat Luffy's bounty really did increase to 400 million._

Dylan stuck his tongue out at Devon but before another brawl could start, the oldest brother shot a deadly glare at the two. Dylan gave him a cheeky grin while the other glared back.

"So today's the day guys. Soak up whatever you can of this miserable shed cause most likely we'll never return." Draken quietly announced.

...

"Right, let's get going. Mom's probably waiting for us at the docks." Devon broke the silence after a minute or two.

Dylan proceeded to pick up the pathetic chair he was sitting on before.

"Hey Dylan, are you really bringing that chair?" Draken questioned.

Dylan just quietly nodded as he picked up his other belongings.

Devon and Draken gathered their bags and left for the docks. Dylan stared at the shed for a few more seconds. Grinning, he turned around and chased after his brothers.

* * *

As they neared the docks, the layout of a sail boat came into sight. It was rather large, big enough to fit about ten people comfortably. In the front was the head of a white fox and the sails was an odd light grey colour. The design was rather antique like, clearly not from this decade. It had a plain Jolly Roger waving on the top of the mast. Clearly it was yet to be redesigned.

"There's the Arcticfox. Weird and yet awesome!" said Dylan as he grinned.

"Yeap, that's dad for you. Not only is he a great inventor, he even built this ship for us all those years ago." agreed Draken.

"Alright shut up!" Devon suddenly snapped. He clenched his fists tightly.

"Chill Dev, he's our dad." Dylan replied, though he understood his brother's anger.

"So? I don't give a damn about that pathetic excuse for a man!" he shouted again.

"That's enough Devon! You will be able to confront him soon enough." Draken said sternly and Devon finally calmed down.

"Yea as pirates. That's gonna be awesome!" Dylan said as he got excited again. His casual attitude managed to relieve the tension in the air.

They reached the docks and walked up to the Arcticfox. From behind they heard some sniffing as they turned around and saw a teary eyed woman approaching them. The woman, Jessy seemed very motherly.

"Hey mom, how are you holding up? Don't worry about us too much alright. I'll definitely keep an eye on these two." Draken said reassuringly.

"Yes I know, but a mother can't help worrying! I'm gonna miss you rascals." Jessy complained.

"Aww come on ma, don't be sad. Soon you'll be seeing our names in the news anyways and maybe even some wanted posters. Just like pops! Oh and later on we're planning to meet up with him on the Grand Line. I really can't wait for that." Dylan said as he smiled happily.

"Oh my babies are going out to sea. Dylan did you pack your special bag? Devon your kenrods? And how about food? Food is essential out there." She nagged.

"There she goes again. Yea mom we are all set up and ready to go. See I got **_bruto _**and **_trituradora _**right here with me." Devon replied as he tapped the weapons along his waist. They were like kendo sticks but were made of metal instead.

She sighed as she hugged and kissed them all goodbye. The three of them marched up the boat and got ready for departure.

After settling their stuff they walked over to the rear railing to give their mom one last goodbye.

"By the way boys, if you do see your father out there. Be sure to send him my regards." she said in a very dark tone. The sweetness had all but disappeared and there was a very menacing aura about her.

The three boys gulped as Draken silently signalled Devon to set sail. Without hesitation he lifted up the anchor.

The boat started to leave the docks as their mom snapped back to her sweet nature and announced "I love you three!"

"Love you too ma!" Dylan replied sighing internally.

Suddenly, he noticed a small bag at her feet. He panicked and felt his pockets frantically. His finger suddenly went through a hole and he snapped back to his mother.

"Ma I dropped the bag!" he shouted. He pointed on the ground next to her. Reacting on instinct she grabbed the black bag and threw it as hard as she could at them.

Dylan stretched as far as he could over the edge but it wasn't enough.

_The fool wouldn't _Draken cursed. But just as he feared the boy leapt off the railing to catch the bag.

"Shittttt!"

"Idiot!" the other two yelled as Devon tossed his kenrods to Draken and leaped in.

Minutes later Dylan was lying down on the deck struggling to regain his breath.

"Whoa that was close, I nearly drowned! Thanks Dev." he said between breaths.

"Damnit man, how stupid can u be?" and Devon smacked his head.

"Well, at least I got the bag. So no harm right?" and he started laughing. Suddenly he felt a deadly aura around him and his happy laughter turned into a nervous one.

"I'm sorryyyy!"

His mother watched helplessly as they flung him overboard again. _Trio of brats_ she sighed as she walked away into her now quiet empty house.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**_Bruto_**_ – _brute

**_Trituradora_**– Crusher

They are Spanish words. Oh and his moves will all be Spanish.

I used luffy's bounty just to put a timeline in the story. I'll probably use the news from the manga to keep a timeline for this story in a way.

By the way the 2 diff fonts have meaning:

**_Names of weapons and attacks._**

_Inner thoughts._

Please read and review.

Next up First Encounter!


	2. Chapter 2 - First Encounter

**Dthehalfdragon** - Thx alot for your idea. I think it's really great. ** (Though you gave it to me in the last fic that I stopped, I hope you don't mind me using it here again since it's basically the same fic)**

**Reviewers**

**Lunacii – **Thx let's hope it will be =D

Here is the next chapter!

* * *

**Disclaimer - I do not own One Piece**

**Chapter 2 First Encounter**

"Hey captain brat. It's been three days since we left Cruz Island and it'll take us another two to reach the next one, Foam Island. We just have to keep heading in this direction."

"Ok, good work."

...

"Wait! Talk to your captain with more respect you slob!"

"You're talking about respect? I'm older than you, you little punk!"

"So? It doesn't matter on sea you fool!"

"That's it!"

Devon pulled out his kenrods from their sheaths and stepped onto the middle of the deck.

Dylan cracked his knuckles, walked up and stood across him. He got into an odd fighting stance, with his left hand balled up into a fist behind his back. His right hand was held out in front of him in a sort of bring-it-on position while he maintained an upright posture. **(AU: Basically the same as Rock Lee's from Naruto.)**

Devon dashed forward swinging_ **bruto**_ on his left hand at Dylan's head. Using his out-stretched hand to meet the kenrod mid-swing, Dylan skilfully guided the weapon upwards while throwing a punch out with his free fist. Devon blocked it with his other weapon as they both rammed their heads together.

They both jumped back rubbing their foreheads.

Draken sighed as he watched the two of them fight. _Why can't they get along? The past three days they've been at it. I guess they really are bored, we have been floating on the ocean doing nothing._

He looked at his watch "Okay I'm going in to cook dinner now. You ladies come in and help me set up after you're done." He walked into the kitchen to start cooking.

"Yes Drak's cooking! Glad mom thought him how to cook before we left." Dylan said drooling.

"Pay attention!" Devon said as he moved in for another attack.

He sheathed both his weapons as they hung on his left side. He rushed in with both hands grabbing the weapons.

Dylan braced himself as Devon swung out **_trituradora_** with his right hand in an extremely swift motion. It seemed like the attack was only heading for his head, but his other hand was hidden in the shadow of the first and swung out as well. **_Bruto _**was heading straight for his ribs.

Shocked, Dylan managed to block the blow to his ribs but couldn't react fast enough for the other one heading for his face. It connected with his jaw and sent him flying to the mast. He grunted out in pain on impact.

"**_Huelga de la sombra_**, I win this time." Devon said as he placed his weapons back in their sheaths while walking towards the kitchen.

"Wow nice one, I didn't see that coming. New move?" Dylan sat back up rubbing his chin.

"Not the only one." he said turning his head slightly. He then continued walking to the kitchen.

Dylan sat there slightly stunned. _That was pretty good, but..._He grinned as he got back up and followed him into the kitchen.

* * *

When Dylan entered the kitchen, he saw Draken finishing up dinner and Devon fast asleep on the dining table. He sweat dropped at how fast the guy can fall asleep.

"That moron can sleep at any time. He can't even help set up the table." Dylan sighed as he started setting up the table for dinner.

"And you're surprised?" he replied shaking his head.

After about five minutes Draken turned off the stove "Alright wake him up, I'm just about done here."

Dylan grinned as he threw a plastic cup right at Devon's head. He woke up and groggily grunted "Captain brat."

"Lazy slob" was all he got in return.

"How's the face doing?" Devon cockily questioned.

A tick formed on Dylan's head as he replied "Oh it's just fine, seemed like an ant bit it. But I'll soon repay the favour don't you worry."

Before another fight started Draken laid the food on the table. Instantly all the anger disappeared and was replaced by hunger. They dug in with no manners as usual and that earned a smack on the head by their brother.

"Seriously, you two need to learn some manners."

"Come on, I was hungry and you're cooking's soo good!" Dylan pouted.

"Kiss up" mumbled Devon.

"Don't start that again!"

After dinner the lazy slob was charged with washing up much to Dylan's amusement. The two free brothers walked out of the galley and away from the grumbling noises. They decided to relax out on deck before turning in for the night.

"It's really peaceful." Dylan said as he stared at the sky, leaning on the railing. It was a clear night sky filled with stars.

"Yea, this just feels right for some reason. It's like we were always meant to set off." Draken agreed next to him.

Not too soon later the galley door slammed open. The two brothers watched as Devon lazily walked out and fall face first onto the deck. Dylan slowly walked over to turn him on his back using his foot, only to find him snoring away.

Draken shook his head while Dylan fell over laughing.

"That never gets old!"

* * *

Suddenly they heard a whistling noise and something exploded right next to them.

Devon grinned as his eyes shot open "Finally some action!"

He put a hand on his weapons after getting up. Dylan tapped his pocket to check if he has his bag while Draken ran into his room to fetch something.

Devon sighed "I told him to always have it with him. I always have these guys with me"

"He really doesn't like to lug it around and I don't blame him. It's kinda troublesome." Dylan shrugged.

As they got ready a ship a little bigger than the Arcticfox approached them. It had a Jolly Roger with a cowboy hat on the skull on the top.

"You there! We are here to raid your ship. That was just a warning shot, next time we won't miss. Surrender or die!" shouted a man with a cowboy costume on.

He had an odd face which resembled a horse for some reason. They knew he had to be the captain because his costume seemed flashier than the other crew.

_These guys look damn stupid_ Devon thought.

"You guys look damn stupid." Dylan said bluntly earning a snicker from Devon.

The entire crew fell over at the comment.

After they picked themselves up, one of them shouted "How dare you insult us like that! Do you know who we are?"

"Nope and we really don't care." Devon replied.

Another crew member got steamed. "We're the Wild West Pirates and this here is our captain, Wild Horse Philip. He has a bounty of 7 million beli!"

"Wow the first guy we meet and he has a bounty. We seriously are lucky!" Dylan said excitedly.

"This is gonna be interesting" Devon smirked.

"Enough of this! Men it seems they refuse to surrender. So, attack!" Philip commanded.

Dylan and Devon prepared themselves as the crew jump over their rails and swung over from ropes on board their ship. Devon unsheathed his kenrods while Dylan stretched.

Three rushed at Devon with swords drawn. He blocked the first strike with **_bruto _**and struck the assailant in the head with **_trituradora_**_._ He crumpled to the ground in a other two attacked at the same time from both sides. They simultaneously swung their swords at his head but he ducked easily. Crossing his hands, he jabbed them in the gut hard with his weapons and they flew away unconscious. One over the rail and the other hit the mast hard.

In the meantime, another four decided to attack Dylan. He didn't bother getting into his usual stance as he only uses it for serious fights. One of them went in with a punch to the face. Dylan casually tilted his head, dodging it. Before the thug knew it, Dylan's leg slammed into his ribs. Bones cracked as he was knocked into another of them. They hit the wall and fell over knocked out. Then one came from behind and attempted to slice his head clean off. He squatted down and threw a punch upwards. It connected with the poor fellow's jaw and launched him straight up into the sky.

Dylan looked up with a hand over his eyes and whistled.

"I guess I put a little too much in that one."

He glanced over to the last remaining guy who had a gun. His hands were shaking as he stepped backwards.

"Stay away monster!" he said pointing the gun at him. Dylan disappeared in a green flash and reappeared behind the guy.

"Now that's rude, you picked this fight." he said darkly. Before he could react, Dylan hit the back of his neck knocking him out.

Draken finally ran out of his cabin only to find bodies on the floor. He was carrying an interesting weapon. It was metal staff with a sword-like handle in the middle.

As he took his first step out, the guy who Dylan launched into the sky landed on him.

"What the hell?" he shouted. He pushed off the terrified man and got back up.

"Oh sorry about that bro, my bad." Dylan said with a stupid smile while rubbing the back of his head.

_Should've known_ Draken glared at his brother as he picked up his weapon. A guy jumped from above the cabin targeting him. He just side stepped and pirate grunt landed on the deck. Draken used his weapon and smacked him on the head.

"These aren't your everyday pirates I see. Men, retreat back to the ship. Tiny and I will handle this." The captain announced as he and a rather large man holding a club jumped on the Arcticfox. The other Wild West members carried the injured back onto their ship.

The brothers walked up and stood in a row facing their opponents.

"So who's the captain on this miserable ship?" he demanded.

Dylan stepped in front and said "Me you horse-freak."

Ignoring the insult he retorted "You? You look the weakest among the three. Be serious here."

"Well neither of us wanted to be captain anyways. It's his dream. We have our own goals." Draken said as he looked at Devon.

"Yes, and you shouldn't call him weak. It might actually piss him off." Devon added smirking.

Phillip still didn't seem convinced and laughed out a little.

"Well, I guess I just got to show him just how strong I really am then." Dylan said annoyed.

"Have fun captain." Draken said and Dylan nodded.

"Alright if that's how you want it. Tiny, you take care of the other two. Leave the captain to me." Philip ordered.

Before they knew it Tiny launched himself at the two swinging his club violently. They leapt back to avoid the blow and looked at each other.

"Time to show this guy just how brothers fight!" Draken said with Devon nodding.

Dylan calmed down a little and suggested "Hey horse-freak! How bout we watch this first?"

Phillip's vein popped at his new nickname but he agreed.

* * *

"Seriously though, your name is Tiny? That's a shocker." Draken stated, annoying the large brute.

Tint went in for an attack aimed at Draken, but he stood his ground and blocked it with his weapon.

"Not bad, you can withstand my strength."

"This is nothing big guy." Draken said as he pushed the surprised Tiny backwards stumbling.

Draken smiled as he stepped aside, allowing Devon to dash in pass him. He flipped his weapons backwards while he ran in.

As he reached the stumbling big man, he struck the ground with his kenrods, launched himself up off the ground and attempted to strike Tiny's face with his right knee.

**_"Golpear La Luna!"_**

Tiny managed to block it with his club but the force of the blow knocked it right into his face. Devon cringed at the contact with the club as he felt a sharp pain at his knee.

He landed down behind Tiny and dropped down on his good knee.

Tiny rubbed the blood off the side of his mouth and snarled "You'll pay for that".

He swung out wildly behind him and managed to catch the still recovering Devon off guard. His large arm smacked right into his side and sent him flying.

"Alright Puny, you're gonna get burnt to a crisp!" Draken announced slightly pissed.

He took out a small bottle he kept in his pocket and poured the contents on his weapon. He then struck the weapon against the floor and it lit up on fire. The handle though seemed untouched by the roaring red flames.

"I found this beauty along with his weapons from a wrecked ship a long time ago." He pointed at Devon.

"And with my special mixture it can contain the fire along the metal rods, I call her **_nova_**." Draken said as he twirled the weapon.

Tiny was impressed by the flashy weapon was at first.

He then snapped out of it and charged in. Draken was ready as he ran in as well. He dodged the sluggish punch easily and used **_nova_** to sweep his feet. Tiny fell over with his legs charred and grunted in pain. He struggled to get up as his rage grew.

"Feeling the burn yet Puny?" he taunted the brute.

Blinded by fury Tiny jumped up and came down on Draken with both hands together swinging down. Draken sighed as reeled his weapon backwards. His weapon had a better reach than Tiny's arm so this was just too easy.

He thrust his weapon out and slammed it into the man's chest.

**_"Dragon's Jab_****!"** he roared as it burned brightly.

He pulled it back and left a huge burn mark on Tiny's chest. Tiny stood there burnt, wobbling on his feet. His eyes were white and smoke came out of his mouth.

"And now to finish it, Devon!" Draken shouted. Devon had already fully recovered and was waiting for his chance.

"On it." he said as he ran in with both arms on his side.

**_"Huelga de la sombra!" _**Devon whispered as he delivered the final blow. Tiny was hit by both strikes to the jaw and ribs, launching him over onto the enemy ship's deck completely knocked out.

The crew stared in horror as their first mate was lying on the floor unconscious.

Draken put out the flames of Nova with one swift motion and Devon hung his kenrods by his waist.

Draken grinned and held out his fist and Devon gave him a fist-bump smirking.

Philip's mouth was wide open.

"Not bad guys!" Dylan grinned waving at them. Devon ignored him while Draken smiled.

He then turned towards Philip again.

"Now, it's time for the main battle" Dylan said as his expression changed.

"Hah! He may be my first mate but the gap of our strength is far apart." Philip said.

"Unlike you, I acknowledge and appreciate my crew's strengths and weaknesses." Dylan pulled out his small bag out of his pocket.

"It's been a while since I used these." He said opening the sack. He pulled out two fingerless gloves which were also camouflage green and matched his shirt.

His eyes started to glow an eerie dark green colour and once he put on the gloves they glowed as well.

Slamming his glowing fists together he grinned darkly.

"Shall we begin?"

* * *

**Authors note**

**_Huelga de la sombra_**_ – _strike of the shadow

**_Golpear la luna_**_ -_ striking the moon

So how was it? I'm happy to say this is a heck of a lot longer than my first chapter.

Hopefully the fight was good. I put a lot of thought into their battle styles.

Next up Fight of the Captains!

Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3 - Fight of the Captains

**Reviewers**

**PouncingTiger -** Thx for the review! Yea I decided to make them strong off the bat. As you said I will be slowly explaining why as it goes on. Glad you like it so far.

Here is the next chapter!

* * *

**Disclaimer - I don't own One Piece**

**Chapter 3 Fight of the Captains**

Slamming his glowing fists together Dylan grinned darkly.

"Shall we begin?"

He went into his usual fighting stance with his eyes and hands glowing now.

The horse captain took off his cowboy hat and dropped it on the floor.

Dylan disappeared in a green flash and reappeared on Philip's left side ready to strike him. Philip was surprised at first but reacted quickly enough to block the blow. A huge gust of wind blew as they collided.

"They're monsters!" "How can he match the captain!" the crew members shouted in awe as they watched from the safety of their ship.

"Oh shut up"

Upon hearing that voice the wild horse crew stiffened and turned around. There stood Devon with one kenrod drawn and Draken calmly standing on their deck.

"You two, when did you get on our ship?" one of the frightened men asked.

Raising his weapon and pointing it at them, Devon responded "Now does that really matter?"

The crewmember gulped and shook his head.

"Exactly"

"You guys shouldn't be worrying about those monsters anyways. You have different problems to worry about." Draken said as all hell broke loose on the enemy ship.

"It seems my brothers have started a brawl on your ship. Your crew doesn't stand a chance." Dylan said as they were still locked in a fight of strength. They were pushing their fists against each other to gain the upper hand.

"I couldn't care less about those weaklings." Philip responded.

Suddenly he pulled his fist back causing Dylan to stumble forward. He then swept his feet and punched him in the gut sending the rookie flying to the cabin wall.

"You may be strong, but you lack experience boy." he confidently stated.

Dylan got up holding his stomach "Damn, I got to admit you got me there."

He then dashed forward in with blinding speed and threw a punch at Philip's face.

**"_Emerald Dart_" **Dylan whispered.

The cowboy lifted his arm to block the strike but as he braced himself for the impact, it never came. Just as his fist was less than an inch from Philip's face, Dylan vanished leaving a blurry afterimage behind. Philip had no time to react as Dylan reappeared to his right and gave a solid kick to his ribs.

With that he flew to the side and hit the only cannon aboard the Arcticfox.

Philip sat there thinking, _this kid is extremely fast, and strong no doubt._ He then got up rubbing the sore part of his ribs.

"Hey kid, you're not normal are you? No, you're too strong to be normal." He inquired.

"Yeap, your quite smart horse-freak" he replied sarcastically.

"I ate the **_fight fight no mi_**, my body is physically enhanced for battle. I found it and these gloves when I was just a kid. It's a long story and I really don't want to bore you with it." He explained while raising his glowing fist.

"Hmm I see, so it's about time I showed you my true power as well boy. Human beast transformation!" he smirked as his body started to warp.

"Oh cool! A zoan user, I've heard stories of your type. What animal are you? I can't wait!" he said enthusiastically.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm Wild Horse Philip." he said midway in transformation. His shirt ripped of entirely.

"What's your point?" Dylan tilted his head to the side.

As his transformation was complete, he stood there now towering over Dylan. He was dark brown and extremely muscular with the head of a horse.

**_"Uma uma no mi, model stallion!"_** he said proudly.

"Wow that's pretty impressive."

* * *

Meanwhile on the other ship, Devon was finishing off the last of the crew. Draken on the other hand was missing in action.

"Damn, he ditched me and ran off somewhere." he sighed.

Draken ran around the inside of the ship searching for anything interesting. He was about to run pass another room but stopped halfway when he realised it was the captain's quarters.

_Ah, this will be good _he thought. He stepped into the room with his weapon ready just in case.

He walked into a cowboy theme room. _Typical_ he sighed.

Everything seemed normal except for the fact there was a bird cage in the room. The weird part was that there was a tied up teddy bear in the cage.

The bear was brown and had two black colored button eyes. Its mouth was a zipper which had a shark-like grin and there was a toothpick in it. Also it seemed to be wearing a tiny black backpack.

"Man this Philip guy is a freak. Who the hell ties up a teddy bear and puts it in a cage?" he mumbled. He decided to take it with him since it was being 'abused'.

He walked up to the cage and analysed it. It was locked but he was confident he could bust it open.

He raised his weapon and brought it down on the cage hard. The impact did nothing to the cage, but it did send a wave of numbness down his arm.

"What's this cage made of?" struggling to regain feeling in his hand.

"Sss…sea stone" a voice came.

"Oh no wonder, it's reinforced with sea stone. That makes perfect sense" he said bopping his fist on his palm.

"Wait, who said that?" he turned around with his weapon at the ready.

"Bring it on, I'll whoop your ass!" he said as he searched the area for an enemy. He started to sweat slightly.

_Hmmm it seems either he's invisible or very good at hiding _he analysed.

"In here genius." Draken turned and looked at the cage. His mouth shot open and his eyes bulged.

"Holy shit! It talks!" he shouted pointing at the teddy bear.

"Hi there. The name's Orso, Orso McGee." The teddy bear said in a gentlemanly manner.

* * *

Dylan dashed forward again and threw a punch straight at the chest. _Now that he's bigger, surely he slowed down a lot. I don't even have to go full speed and he won't be able to block this punch._

As his fist collided with the over sized horse's chest, nothing happened. They stayed in that position for a few more seconds before Dylan jumped back.

"Thought the bulk slowed me down kid? That may be true, but now i don't have to block your weak little punches." he said still in the same stance.

"This isn't going to be as easy as I thought" Dylan mumbled mainly to himself.

He gripped his fists tighter as he went in for another attack.

"I'm attacking as well this time!" Philip shouted as he ran forward.

**"_Emerald Dart!_"**

Dylan threw a punch at him but again disappeared leaving an afterimage. As he reappeared he was met with a huge hoof to the face. He stumbled back holding his jaw and blood trickling down his mouth.

"That won't work twice." he said cockily. He then went in to continue his attack while Dylan was still recovering.

**"_Wild West Barrage_!"**

He punched him all over his body with so much force that Dylan couldn't keep on his feet anymore. He fell over all bloody and bruised.

"Hmph, pathetic!" he said looking at the boy at his feet. He approached him, picked him up by the shirt and raised his hoof to deliver the final blow.

Suddenly, Dylan's eyes shot open and glowed brighter than before. He threw a punch right at Philip's face.

Philip responded by throwing him towards the mast. Dylan flipped over mid-air to land his feet on the mast and slid down to the deck.

"Pathetic you say?" he approached Phillip shooting deadly glare at him. His slow approach grew faster and faster until he was running. As he closed in, he threw a punch at his opponent. He managed to punch his chest but not without receiving a blow as well.

They exchanged heavy blows as neither one backed down. Dylan's punches got more intense and it started to affect the zoan user.

A few moments later, they stood there facing each other all bruised up and breathing heavily.

_Damn, it's about time I wrap this up. I don't think I can last much longer with this boy. For some reason I can't seem to break his spirit _Philip started to panic inside. The weight of the kid's punches was wearing him down.

This time he ran in will all he got and threw a full-force punch directly at him. Dylan just stood there waiting for it. As the hoof was just about to connect with his face, he ducked and avoided it.

He put in all his power into his left fist as it overflowed with the green glow. He threw an uppercut that landed perfectly on the cow's chin. Philip couldn't avoid the blow in that position and took the full force of the attack.

He was sent flying upwards with his back facing the ground. He coughed up blood when Dylan appeared above him.

"Take this you horse-faced-freak, **_Emerald Hammer!_**_"_

He raised his glowing left fist and hammered down on Philip's gut. He rocketed towards the ship and landed hard on the deck. The impact caused the floor to crumble and he fell through unconscious.

Dylan landed on the deck panting hard and fell backwards on his butt.

"Man I can't believe we'd face such a tough opponent from the get go." he said between breaths.

"You damaged the ship Dylan!" he heard a voice coming from above as he looked up.

Devon landed next to him with an annoyed expression on his face as he analysed the hole in the deck.

"I did what I had to do to beat him okay!" he said folding his arms pouting. Suddenly he had an idea and his eye twinkled.

"Hey slob!" Dylan called out.

A tick mark appeared on his head as Devon turned to look at his little brother. He had a bad feeling stirring up inside him.

"Pick him up and dump him back on their ship." He ordered grinning evilly and pointed at the hole in the deck.

"What? Why do I have to do it?" he demanded.

"I owe you from before remember?"

Before Devon could protest further he was cut off.

"Captain's orders." Dylan interrupted bluntly.

Devon didn't bother fighting back and jumped down the hole in the deck, mumbling something about killing little brat captains.

He then jumped back out with the now normal human Captain Philip on his back.

"Oh and can you fetch Draken while you're up there" Dylan said smiling.

"Yea yea I got it." he said jumping up on the Wild West Pirates ship mumbling more curses at his brother. As he jumped something shiny fell out of the unconscious captain's pocket. Dylan picked it up and examined it.

"Wonder what this is for."

* * *

Draken was still in staring at Orso even after his introduction.

"The least you can do is to introduce yourself! How rude can you be?" he exclaimed after a long moment of silence.

"Ah, sorry about that. I'm Draken, nice to meet you." he said extending his arm out to shake. Then he realized what he was doing and pulled back.

"Wait! What the hell are you?" he shouted again.

"It's a long story. Let's just say a devil's fruit is involved with this and I have been captured by these pirates" he sighed.

"That makes sense. Why else would you be tied up in a sea-stone covered cage." he observed.

"Hmm you don't seem to be part of this crew. You're not wearing that stupid costume like everyone else. So I assume you're a friend and not a foe." he analysed his clothing.

"Yea that's right. These freaks attacked our ship and we fought back. We beat most of them up and now my brother is fighting the captain." Draken explained while untying the teddy bear through the bars.

Suddenly they heard a loud crash and the cage fell over. Draken tied his weapon to his back and picked up the cage. He then started to rush back to the deck of the ship.

"Where are you taking me?" Orso inquired.

Draken responded without looking at the teddy "Well you seem like decent guy, so I guess I'll help you out. After my brother kicks the captain's ass we'll ask him where the key is."

Orso was silent for a sometime as Draken ran through the halls, _why on earth would he want to help me_?

"I have two questions for you. Firstly, you have only known me for a few minutes and so why do you feel the need to help me? And secondly, how can you be so certain this captain of yours is capable of beating Wild Horse Philip?" Orso questioned the man in the red cap.

"As I said before, you seem like a decent guy. If you're not we can just toss you back in this cage. To answer your second question, just look ahead" Draken smirked.

They already reached the deck and Devon had just landed on the ship with the captain over his shoulder. He dropped the excess weight on the ground and glanced around the ship. He saw Draken and started walking up to him.

"There you are. Come on, our stupid captain is waiting for us back on the ship." he then realized Draken was holding a cage in his hand.

"What's with the bear?" he asked.

Draken smiled and held up the cage.

"Hello there!" the bear said politely as he stood up and bowed.

"What the hell! It talks?" he jumped back pointing at it.

"Do all of you react like that?" Orso asked Draken who just shrugged.

"My name is Orso McGee. It's quite impressive you could beat the captain." he said.

Devon kept quiet, digesting the current situation

"The name is Devon. And it wasn't me bear, it was our brother who handled this weirdo"

"Oh that reminds me. We got to wake this guy up. He has the key to release Orso here." Draken said.

"And why do we want to release the talking bear?" Devon sceptically asked.

Then they saw a figure jumping onto the ship. It was Dylan with a bored look on his face. He kept his gloves back in his sack and stuffed it in his pocket. When he noticed them he started waving.

"Hey guys can we leave now? There's nothing left to do here and... Wait, what's with the cute bear?" he darted to the cage.

"I'm not cute!"

"Wow! It talks?" Dylan jumped back pointing at it excitedly.

Orso just rolled his eyes (a.k.a. black buttons), at the similar reaction.

Dylan then tried to reach in the cage and touch the bear. But as he made contact with the cage his whole body felt wobbly and he crumpled to his knees.

"Why did I get all weak?" he asked weakly.

"Ah right, they locked him up in a sea stone reinforced cage. So now we have to wait till he wakes up to open it." Draken pointed at the unconscious captain.

"Again I ask, why do we want to release the talking bear?" Devon questioned still not trusting the odd creature.

"Stop being so paranoid Devon. And well it seems as though Dylan knocked Philip out cold. It may take some time till he comes to."

"Why thank you!" Dylan blushed rubbing his head.

"Not really a compliment bro. Anyway, let's just search his body to save time." Draken suggested.

"You mean this?" Dylan said as he pulled out a key from his pocket.

The other two brothers to sweat drop, _of course this idiot would have it._

"The key! Now I can finally be released." he said thankfully.

Draken picked the key up and unlocked the cage. Orso casually strolled out of the cage and did some stretches.

"It feels good to be free again. Thanks a lot Mr. Captain for the assistance. I'm Orso McGee, scientist and inventor" he said bowing his head.

"Yo, my name is Dylan and I'm the captain of this three-man pirate crew. Did you say you were a scientist AND an inventor?" he asked and Orso nodded.

"Wow that's amazing, we don't have either. Would you like to join my pirate crew?" he said excitedly.

Devon smacked his own forehead in exasperation while Draken just sighed.

"Well I don't have a place to return to and I am in your debt. So sure, I will join your pirate crew Captain Dylan!" he said saluting the teen.

"Yes! We got a new crewmember so quickly. Orso, being an inventor you're good with tools right. As your first duty in our crew, go fix our deck." he ordered.

"That's too fast you idiot!" his brothers shouted while Devon slapped him on the back of the head.

"Ok ok, tomorrow you can get to work. Here hop on my shoulder, I doubt you can jump back to our ship with your tiny little body." he grinned as he squatted down and gestured for him to jump on his shoulder.

_Actually I can_ Orso thought but decided against it. He wanted to humor his new captain so he jumped up on his shoulder.

They started walking back towards the when Orso's ear twitched.

"You!" they heard someone shout and they turned around. It was the guy Dylan knocked out before and he was pointing his gun at Dylan.

The man grinned as he pulled the trigger and fired the gun.

Dylan sensed that Orso was going to move so he decided to trust his new crewmate. He didn't even flinch an inch.

Devon noticed this and kept **_bruto _**back in it's sheath as he went along with Dylan's instinct.

As the bullet flew directly at Dylan's face, Orso jumped from his shoulder in the way of the bullet and raised his right paw. Before the bullet made contact with his paw, it suddenly stopped in its tracks. As it fell to the ground he caught it with other paw. He then raised the bullet to the front of his right paw.

**"_Kumo tekken shot_"**

The bullet blasted away as if shot by a gun into the shoulder of the guy. He fell down writhing in pain.

"Well you're one badass plushy aren't you?" Devon smirked.

"You got that right Mr Devon. Oh by the way captain, one condition before I officially join your crew." Orso said with a serious tone.

"What would that be my cute little friend?" he inquired grinning.

"No one calls me CUTE!" he bellowed.

* * *

**Authors note**

**_Uma uma_**_– _horse horse

Well here it is. I hope the fight and Orso's introduction was to your liking.

Please R&R

Anyways, onto the next chapter!


End file.
